La luz más brillante
by sonrais777
Summary: Porque para Chat Noir Marinette era más brillante que todas las luces del cielo juntas. Y haría lo que fuera para verla brillar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Es increíble que termines un año más, si estás leyendo esto, sí, esta historia la publico el último día del año, la última historia que publico este año y las que vienen… Espero el próximo año cumplir las 100 historias XD Pero bueno. A resumen, a todos les deseo un gran año, que cumplan sus cumplidos porque yo voy a poner empeño en los míos y que busquen la felicidad, hagan lo que les gusta, no dejen que nadie les diga lo contrario porque es su vida y después se arrepentirán de no haber hecho o dicho algo. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie y… creen que en serio la tercera temporada será a finales del 2018? O.o Bueno, ya sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

La luz más brillante.

Capítulo único.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Adrien que terminaría por sentirse como el idiota más grande del mundo no se hubiese levantado de la cama ese día. ¿La razón de sentirse así? Había herido a Marinette.

Pero, no fue como si no la viese en la escuela por pasar tiempo con Nino. No. Adrien la había hecho a un lado por estar con Kagami, su nueva amiga.

¿Cómo ocurrió?

En el último día de clase, Marinette tímidamente lo había invitado a ir a ver un espectáculo de luces ese fin de semana en el zoológico donde trabajaba el padre de Alya, en un evento en alusión al Año Nuevo que estaba casi a punto de festejarse, y como no tenía nada programado en esos días aceptó de inmediato el boleto agradeciendo de corazón su dulce gesto. Irían los cuatro juntos, Adrien, Alya, Marinette y Nino, a disfrutar el día y los eventos antes del espectáculo en el zoológico, pero cuán grande fue su sorpresa de encontrarse con Kagami.

Kagami se había convertido en una buena amiga y rival, la presentó a Alya y Nino que aún no la conocían en persona y la invitó a pasar el día con ellos. Fue divertido, visitaron a los animales, compraron unos sombreros de animales para cubrirse en ese día tan frío, comieron crepas, y vieron un pequeño espectáculo marino en el acuario. Y cuando llegó el momento del evento de luces fue mágico, se sintió feliz de haber estado allí, las luces de colores las formas que hacían con los efectos y luces en música rimbombante que lo tenía alucinado al igual que Kagami, todo era perfecto. Pero al terminar el espectáculo de una hora, ya que estaba programados varios espectáculos similares hasta media noche, se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Marinette. Y supo que había hecho algo realmente malo al ver el rostro de Alya que intentaba contener la rabia que sentía.

-¿Y Marinette?

-Se tuvo que ir.- contestó Alya entre dientes.

-Vaya, debió haberse ido entre el espectáculo.

-No, se fue antes de que comenzara. ¿No lo notaste?- Alya intentaba esconder su tono mordaz, solo porque no quería hacer una escena en el lugar de trabajo de su padre. Kagami miró el reloj de su muñeca.

-Ya debo irme. Prometí regresar a las nueve.

-Ah, vale, yo también debo regresar.- dijo Adrien y Kagami miró a los tres chicos.

-Me divertí mucho. Gracias, espero volver a salir con ustedes de nuevo y que también con Marinette. Espero que a la próxima se quede hasta el final. Con permiso.- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue donde su limosina roja ya le esperaba. Y apenas se fue Adrien sintió la mirada de Alya como dos dagas sobre de él. La morena soltó un bufido, no podía enojarse con Kagami pero si con Adrien.

-Esto que le hiciste a Marinette no te lo voy a perdonar. Adrien eres un...- Alya se tragó sus palabras molesta.- Olvídalo. Me voy.- dijo dando la media vuelta y caminar, Adrien no entendía qué le pasaba.

-Pe-Pero ¿qué hice?

-Viejo, prácticamente ignoraste a Marinette en todo el paseo.

-¿Yo? No pero... yo no...

-Hablamos luego, amigo. Debo acompañar a Alya, esta noche te llamo.

-Claro...- respondió de forma automática y vio a su amigo partir. Adrien estuvo dándole vueltas a esa tarde, ¿había ignorado a Marinette? ¿Alguna vez hablo con ella en todo el paseo? Pues sí, antes de que empezara, y en la cafetería, pero solo fue porque Kagami pregunto a Marinette si volvería a intentar unirse al equipo apenas hubiera una vacante y luego... nada. No podía recordar una vez que la viera en el paseo o que se riera con ella y se dio cuenta que no estuvo con Marinette.

Llegando a su casa esperó paciente la llamada de Nino y cuando al fin llamó Adrien se sentía horrible no respondiendo con el típico saludo.

-¡¿Pero cómo pude ignorarla?! ¿Es que soy idiota?

-Adrien cálmate.

-¡Es que no me puedo calmar Nino! Marinette tiene la amabilidad de invitarme ¿y qué hago? La hago invisible en todo el paseo.- Adrien se sentó en su cama agobiado.- Ahora mismo ha de odiarme.

-Hey, tranquilo Adrien. Marinette es incapaz de odiar a alguien, a menos que sea a Chloe, pero a ti jamás.

-Pero soy un terrible amigo. ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso?

-Estabas muy emocionado con tu amiga para que se sintiese bienvenida al grupo. Llama a Marinette y explícaselo. Seguro entenderá.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Y si en serio me odia?

-Hablamos de Marinette. Creme, ella es incapaz de odiarte, en serio.

-Bueno, lo intentaré...

-Hazme caso. Pero te advierto que no te le acerques a Alya en estos días. Te lo digo por tu seguridad.

-De acuerdo. Hablamos luego Nino.- después de colgar Adrien se dejó caer en la cama disgustado consigo mismo.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-Marinette debe creer que soy un idiota.

-Y no la culpo. Pero te complicas demasiado. Escríbele un mensaje o llámala.

-Por esta vez te haré caso. Voy a intentarlo.

Adrien intentó llamarla pero no respondía, ansioso comenzó a dejar mensaje tras mensaje para después volver a llamar una y otra vez dejando un mensaje nuevo en el correo de voz. Media hora después Adrien se revolvió el cabello desesperado.

-¡No responde!

-Bueno en ese caso tienes dos opciones. O perdió su celular, o en serio está muy enfadada contigo.

-No ayudas Plagg.- se inclinó en sí mismo con las manos en la cabeza.

-O como tercera opción. No te contesta porque fue akumatizada.- Adrien alzó la cabeza y sintió una piedra caer en su estómago. ¿Marinette akumatizada?

-¡No!- se levantó como un resorte asustando a Plagg.- ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Plagg Transfórmame!- desesperado salió por la ventana hacia la casa de Marinette. No podía pensar en esa probabilidad, ¡no quería! La idea de pelear contra Marinette era horrible en todos los sentidos. Nunca se lo perdonaría. Llegó batiendo su propio record con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho por la preocupación y entonces la vio, estaba en su balcón viendo la ciudad, Chat Noir sintió tanto alivio que estuvo a punto de llorar. Pero desde la distancia pudo verla triste, sin esa chispa que se le caracterizaba. La vio suspirar con los hombros caídos y fue que se decidió caer sobre su tejado.

-¿Por qué suspiras esta noche princesa?- la voz de Chat hizo voltear a Marinette y se sorprendió de verle allí sobre su pequeño tejado.

-Chat Noir ¿qué haces aquí?

-Patrullaba, los héroes debemos estar alertas. Y te vi. ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien. Aunque un poco sorprendida por tener al héroe de Paris en mi techo.- Chat bajó del tejado e hizo una reverencia.

-Disculpa por molestarte esta noche. Pero en serio no te ves muy bien. Te ves triste.

-¿Tanto se me nota?- intentó hacer un amago de sonrisa que se vio demasiado forzada, Chat asintió y se subió al barandal sentándose al estilo felino.

-Cuéntame lo que te pasa. Quizás pueda ayudarte.

-No creo que quieras escucharme. Debes tener cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Nada es más importante que ayudar a un corazón triste. Vamos. Puedes contarme.- Marinette sonrió un momento conmovida por la predisposición de Chat Noir. Tal vez sacar todo lo que la aquejaba le ayudaría.

-Pues... hoy fui de paseo con unos amigos pero nada salió como hubiese querido.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues... invité a un amigo a ir al espectáculo de luces del zoológico, debes saber cuál es, le dieron muchas publicidad estos días, solo íbamos a pasar un rato. Me puse feliz porque aceptó, siempre está muy ocupado, tiene una agenda demasiado apretada. Pero... al llegar al zoológico se encontró con una amiga suya y... estuvo con ella, todo el tiempo.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

-Él... me ignoró todo el tiempo. Me volví invisible para él.- Chat se movió un poco incómodo.

-Vaya, siento mucho que tu amigo haya hecho eso.

-Creo que debí habérmelo esperado. A comparación de su amiga soy un cero a la izquierda.- Chat miró sorprendido a Marinette.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Es la verdad Chat. Kagami es una chica hermosa, inteligente, habilidosa y es realmente buena en esgrima. A su lado solo soy la torpe Marinette que se tropieza a cada tanto y que es incapaz de hablar claramente con él. Me atrevo a decir que sería su tipo de chica ideal, perfecta en todos los sentidos.

-Eso no es cierto, tú tienes muchas virtudes.

-Pero no las suficientes para que Adrien se fije en mi.- aquello dolió a Chat Noir.- Apuesto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando me fui antes del espectáculo, como no se dio cuenta de la crepa que le compré o de como gane un peluche para Alya en el acuario, solo soy… invisible para un chico como Adrien.- Chat sabia la respuesta, no, no se dio cuenta de ninguna de esas cosas y apretó los puños tanto que se estaba haciendo daño con las garras.

-Es un idiota.

-No lo es. Solo... supongo que no soy lo suficientemente importante para Adrien.- ella suspiró de forma entrecortada intentando no llorar.- Me hubiese gustado pasar tiempo con él, pero todo se puso tan raro, me sentí en una cita doble en donde yo no encajaba en ninguna parte. Si bien mi amiga y su amigo son novios, el verlo con Kagami fue… bueno, eso, una cita doble.

Quiso golpearse, dejar que Alya le diera la paliza de su vida porque de verdad se la merecía. Marinette siempre tímida había querido pasar tiempo con él y él termina por destrozarle la moral y el corazón. Al verla, se le hundió el corazón al ver una solitaria lagrima deslizarse lentamente por su mejilla, pasó su garra por esta borrando rastro de esa lágrima.

-Sabes, ese chico en serio es un idiota. Opino que no merece ninguna lágrima tuya. Es más, se merece que ahora mismo que vaya y le rompa cada hueso.

-No, Chat, en serio no...

-¡Insisto! Quien hace llorar a una princesa como tú merece derramar mil lagrimas por una tuya. Ahora mismo le buscaré y le destrozaré con mis garras.

-¡No!- Marinette lo tomó de la cola aterrada.- ¡No le hagas eso a Adrien! ¡Por favor Chat!

-Está bien. No hare nada.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Juro no destrozarle los huesos. Aunque se lo merezca.

-Chat...

-Lo juro princess, no le haré nada.- Marinette le soltó la cola aliviada.

-Gracias Chat.

-Cuando quieras, tienes a este gato a tus servicios para lo que sea, aunque no saco basura, tampoco cocino, ni lavo ropa.- Marinette rió a lo bajo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- Char sonrió al verla sonreír.

-Sabes, el espectáculo del zoológico termina a medianoche. ¿Quieres ir a verlo conmigo?

-¿A-Ahora?

-Claro. Te prometo que te encantará.

-No lo sé...

-No los pudiste ver hoy con tu amigo, pero aquí tienes a otro amigo, solo que más adorable y carismático.- Marinette volvió a sonreír, Chat en serio sabía sacarle una sonrisa sincera.

-Muy bien, pero solo espera un poco.- Marinette entró por Tikki y a poner unas almohadas bajo las cobijas por si acaso. En poco, volvió a subir y Chat le tendió la mano de forma tan caballerosa que ella tomó sin dudar.- Vamos chaton.

Chat con una sonrisa tomó a Marinette, como otras veces había hecho, saltando con gran agilidad los tejados gustando de presumir un poco a la chica que más por reflejo que por miedo se sujetaba del héroe. Al llegar al zoológico, Chat la bajó sobre el tejado de uno de los pocos edificios del zoológico en frente del espectáculo, al ser obviamente al aire libre por los fuegos artificiales, viendo a la gente que estaba ansiosa de que empezara el espectáculo.

-Los mejores asientos, my princess.- Marinette se ríe a lo bajo.

-A la próxima recuérdame traer las palomitas.

-Miau, lo recordaré, y yo traigo las bebidas.- guiñó su ojo haciendo reír a su amiga. Pronto comenzó, la combinación de luces con música y sonidos de animales era impresionante. Chat se quedó embelesado como la primera vez, aunque solo por un momento, viendo a Marinette sonriendo y viendo maravillada los efectos especiales. Chat sonrió, Marinette era tan tierna en algunas de sus expresiones que a veces no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Ambos se rieron cuando una ballena emergió y se hundió haciendo que las luces azules y blancas destellaran en la zambullida por doquier provocando la euforia y aplausos de la gente. Y Marinette casi grita de ternura cuando las luces hicieron aparecer unos oseznos con sus padres. Chat no podía dejar de mirarla sonreír, tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Una sonrisa diferente que podía hacerle sentir esa misma felicidad y calidez que ella tenía. Y en ese momento, Marinette volteó a verle con sus grandes ojos azules, sus ojos brillaban como dos hermosos luceros y lo miraron con una mezcla de cariño y ternura.

-Muchas gracias por todo Chat Noir. Ha sido una noche que no olvidaré.

Lo desarmó, nunca había visto a Marinette tan radiante, sin darse cuenta que el espectáculo acababa de terminar, pensando que ninguna luz se comparaba a la luz de amor y ternura que irradiaba Marinette. Y se dio cuenta, para él Marinette era la luz más brillante de todas, una luz que quería tener a su lado y verla brillar para siempre...

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, por favor dejen review, nada de tomatazos, solo imágenes de Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir XD y esperemos más sorpresas de esta segunda temporada, y sin nada más qué decir aparte de feliz año XD… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! No pensaba hacer un segundo capítulo pero muchos me lo pidieron y la verdad no pude resistirme, la idea llegó como un relámpago y agradezco tanto que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Y pensar en toda la euforia que hay ahora y eso que no llevamos ni la mitad de la temporada XD bueno, sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo especial.

Por tu sonrisa.

-Marinette de verdad lo siento. Sabes que nunca haría algo así.

Adrien se disculpaba por quinta vez desde que había llamado a la azabache para quedar y tomar un chocolate caliente en esos fríos días. También había invitado a Alya y Nino para disculparse, pero sentía su pellejo en peligro ante las miradas que Alya cada tanto le daba. La explicación de Adrien de desear hacer sentir bienvenida a Kagami en el grupo fue suficiente para perdonarlo por su buen corazón. Pero Marinette, aunque no quisiera, algo de desilusión se había mantenido aun ante sus tiernas disculpas.

-No te preocupes Adrien. Ya está olvidado.

Adrien se mordió la lengua. No, no lo estaba. Sabía que Marinette estaba dolida, se lo había dicho después del evento como Chat Noir y el gato se había desecho en cumplidos y halagos sinceros hacia Marinette, alabando su corazón sincero y dulce, su talento y hasta lo bella que era, no lo negaba, Marinette era bonita pero mientras la halagaba esa noche se dio cuenta que antes no le prestaba demasiada atención para verla con detalle. Su cabello tenia tonos azules, sus ojos azules como un cielo despejado, sus labios color melocotón y esas tiernas pecas que apenas se veían en su cara. No era bonita, era preciosa y hasta ayer se daba cuenta de eso.

-A-Aun así quisiera compensarte, Marinette. Podríamos ir al cine, iríamos los cuatro juntos como compensación de esta desastrosa salida. ¿Te parece este miércoles?

-Oh… lo siento Adrien, pero ya tengo planes con las chicas a hacer unas compras y se ofrecieron a modelar unos accesorios que hice.

-Puedo ir con ustedes. Como guardaespaldas.- dijo intentando que su ánimo no decayera.

-No te preocupes. Luka va a acompañarnos en el trayecto.

-¿Luka? ¿El hermano de Juleka?

-Sí.

-Me cae bien Luka. Es genial.- dijo Nino hablando al fin después de un largo rato y ninguno notó como Alya sonreía de forma perversa al maquinar un plan en su cerebro.

-Luka es genial. Y es muy atento con nosotras, en especial con Marinette.

-Alya...- Marinette se sonrojo de la vergüenza.- No es verdad, Luka es igual de amable con todo el mundo.

-Vamos chica, no seas tímida.- le dio unos leves golpecitos en las costillas.- Si hasta una vez te llevo a su casa porque te lastimaste la rodilla y su mamá creyó que eras su novia.

-¿Cuándo te lastimaste?- preguntó Adrien con el ceño fruncido y Alya contestó moviendo la mano como si le restara importancia.

-Después de ir a comprar telas, en las tiendas, fue Chloe.- Adrien de repente se sintió tenso, como un gato enfurruñado.- Luka es todo un caballero, si hasta llevó tus cosas mientras te cargaba, ¡oh! Y cuando le dijiste a su mamá que no eras su novia la señora te propuso serlo.- Alya rió.- Cada vez que te ve parece querer emparejarte con su hijo y ya hasta Juleka te llama cuñada.- Nino miró a Marinette totalmente avergonzada, se hubiese reído pero al ver a su amigo este en serio parecía molesto y tenso, pensó que parecía un gato enojado.

-No le hagan caso. Pero podríamos arreglar una salida este próximo fin de semana. Claro, si puedes...- Adrien se dio cuenta que Marinette le hablaba y relajó su postura.

-Claro, en estas fechas es raro que tenga trabajo.

-Y puedes invitar a Kagami. Para que se sienta más unida al grupo.- sugirió Nino ganándose una mirada fulminante de su novia. Adrien iba a contestar pero Marinette se le adelantó.

-Es una buena idea. Mientras más gente mejor.- la chica se mordió la lengua. Lo había dicho sin pensar, ¿en qué pensaba? No deseaba que Kagami y Adrien fueran más cercanos. Bajó la mirada sin ver que aquello también había afectado a Adrien, pero sabía que él tenía la culpa, él la había cambiado por Kagami a la primera de oportunidad en ese paseo y tardaría en perdonárselo. Entonces una idea asomó en su cabeza que lo relajó al instante.

-Claro. Ya le preguntaré.- Marinette no dijo nada ante ese entusiasmo que mostró Adrien, ni pudo levantar la vista de su taza de chocolate ya tibio.

Marinette regresó a casa quitándose el abrigo y tumbándose en su cama. Suspiró profundo y Tikki salió del bolso para ver a su portadora.

-Marinette.

-Soy una tonta Tikki. ¿Cómo se me ocurre decir eso? No quiero a Kagami tan cerca de Adrien.- Tikki comenzaba a ver desde la visita de Chat Noir a su portadora diferente, mucho más pensativa cuando hablaba de Adrien pero sabía que el felino se había ganado un poco más de terreno en el corazón de Marinette.

-Solo son amigos Marinette. No debes inquietarte.

-Lo sé pero...- un ruido encima de ella hace que se sienta en la cama, Tikki se ocultó cerca de Marinette y esta con cuidado abrió la trampilla para encontrarse nada más que con Chat Noir.

-Hola princesa.

-¡Chat Noir! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada. Solo vine a verte, quería saludar y saber cómo estabas.

-Claro, estoy muy bien Chat. ¿Gustas pasar? Está haciendo algo de frío.

-No sería correcto. Se vería mal que un chico este en la habitación de una linda señorita.

-No te preocupes. Ya varios amigos han venido aquí y tú no eres un chico, eres un gato.

-¡Eso fue cruel!- llevó su mano en su pecho de forma dramática haciendo sonreír a Marinette, eso era lo que necesitaba, a su fiel compañero haciéndole compañía.

-Podemos almorzar para pasar el rato, ¿te gustan los postres?- Chat sonrió y su estómago gruñó como si no hubiese comido nada en ese día.

-¡Miau! Ya me dio hambre.

-Adelante, gato callejero.

Chat obedeció, si como Adrien no podía hacer feliz a Marinette entonces Chat Noir estaría allí para ella, pero eso no significaba que como Adrien se rindiera, tenía que ganar muchos puntos con Marinette. Ya que deseaba ver siempre esa radiante sonrisa que también le hacía feliz.

…

 **Y…. espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
